


I Volunteer as Tribute!

by hermanthejanitor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome!Gwaine, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, barista!arthur, oblivious!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanthejanitor/pseuds/hermanthejanitor
Summary: "You are going to shag the brains out of the next guy to come through that door, no excuses.”ORMerlin just wants to suffer through his giant crush on his favourite barista in peace. Gwaine just wants people to get laid. Arthur is getting a little desperate.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 441





	I Volunteer as Tribute!

“The usual?”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at Merlin as he fumbled his way to the counter. Merlin somehow managed to get the scarf he was trying to remove tangled around both legs and had to resort to undignified hopping to free himself. Arthur laughed.

“Shut up, I come here for coffee, not to be mocked.”

Arthur shrugged, a cocky grin firmly in place.

“It’s all part of the service.”

Merlin eyed those glorious shoulders moving under a tight black t-shirt. The t-shirt was definitely new and definitely a problem. Merlin ducked his head self-consciously. He pulled his beanie off and dragged a hand through his hair to try and persuade it into something better than the obstinate tangle that was the norm. He peeked up at Arthur and found the smirk gone, something oddly blank and wide-eyed in its place.

“You ok, mate?”

Arthur blinked, shook his head and it was as if the moment never happened.

“Just wondering how natural selection has let you get this far. You’re like a drunk deer on wheels.”

“You mean a DUI – a Deer Under the Influence?” He grinned proudly at Arthur.

Arthur groaned and tipped his head back, audibly praying for the strength to deal with Merlin. Merlin laughed, eyes tracking Arthur’s throat appreciatively. When Arthur shook his head at Merlin in faux-disgust, the look was more fond than anything and left Merlin feeling warm to the tips of his ears.

It was always like this with Arthur, ever since the start of term a few weeks ago when Merlin had first stumbled into the little independent coffee shop and begged unashamedly for caffeine. Arthur had been unmoved by his dramatics and had proceeded to make Merlin’s _very simple_ black coffee at a speed previously only achieved by sloths and men in action movies running away from explosions. Merlin had called him a prat and a series of other, less coherent, names until Arthur had burst out laughing and given him free shortbread. They had been something like friends ever since. Of course, the bounds of shaky friendship had done nothing to stop Merlin developing a whale-sized crush on the barista, which had turned his biweekly visits into a special form of torture he didn’t seem capable of giving up.

The problem was, Arthur wasn’t just gorgeous and funny, but he was also kind and smart and an arse in just the right way to turn Merlin to jelly. He smiled at Merlin like he had been waiting to do it all day and laughed at him like Merlin was there just for his amusement. It was somewhere between irresistible and maddening and left Merlin pathetically gone on an acquaintanceship that had barely spanned a month.

Eventually, Arthur got around to making Merlin his coffee, all the while mocking Merlin’s ears, intelligence, dress sense and movie taste (apparently watching _Citizen Kane_ at the weekend made him a pretentious film student stereotype and should cause him great shame). Finally, Merlin was driven away by the arrival of a gaggle of new customers. He shot a subtle two-fingered salute at Arthur and got a wink in return.

Turning away, it was only then that Merlin noticed that Gwaine was already sitting at their regular table. He hurried over guiltily.

“Sorry” he dumped his coat over a chair “I didn’t see you.”

“Of course not, you were too busy drooling over lover boy back there.”

Merlin smacked Gwaine in the back of the head before sitting down, craning a glance back at Arthur to check if he had overheard. They weren’t sitting close to the counter, but the coffee shop wasn't crowded and he didn't know how well their voices carried.

“Shut up, will you? It’s not like that.”

“So you don’t fantasise about getting into those luscious jeans on an hourly basis? Because that’s what I’m doing right now and it’s a real treat.”

Merlin kicked him under the table.

“Hands off, you have a boyfriend.”

Gwaine made a show of waving at Merlin and waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, the hands are perfectly under control. The mind though, that’s a free spirit, not to be tamed by society's conventions.”

Merlin shook his head.

“I should record you saying things like this, it would save my mum asking me why I’m not going out with that ‘nice Irish boy with the hair’.”

“Tell her that it’s not for lack of trying on my part.”

“ _Boyfriend_.”

“Don’t be a prude, I bet Perce would be up for it.”

“Oh my god, stop talking!” Merlin clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut. He should start carrying a spray bottle for Gwaine, treat him like the randy tomcat he was.

“Fine, fine, we’ll change the subject.”

Merlin opened his eyes, gaze automatically flicking over Gwaine’s shoulder to where Arthur’s broad back was visible as he fiddled with the espresso machine. _God_ that shirt was tight. He could practically see the muscles underneath, all the way down to that trim waist. If only the counter weren’t so high, he could…

“Huh-hmm,” Gwaine coughed.

Merlin snapped back in an instant, offering up his most innocent look. Gwaine was unimpressed.

“God, give it a rest will you? You’re giving me blue balls over here just imagining what you’re imagining right now.”

“Not my problem” Merlin said primly, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled when he spotted the shortbread biscuit balanced on his saucer. Gwaine never got shortbread.

“Alright then, let’s talk about what _is_ your problem. When was the last time you had a boyfriend? Or went on a date? Or hell, just got laid?”

Merlin shrugged and dunked his biscuit into his coffee.

“A while.”

“How long?”

“A few months.”

Gwaine shuddered.

“That’s what I’m saying. You need to get out of this ridiculous dry patch – you need a good, hard fuck.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and bit into the buttery, coffee-soaked goodness of the biscuit, chewing quickly.

“That’s your solution to everything.”

“It _is_ the solution to everything.”

Merlin shook his head and slouched back in his seat, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankle.

“Whatever. Even if we pretend that’s true, I don’t exactly have people lining up to have a ‘good, hard fuck’ with.”

There was a crash and both Merlin and Gwaine turned to find Arthur, red-faced, staring fixedly at a shattered coffee cup. He looked up at them and grimaced.

“Fingers slipped.”

Merlin smiled sympathetically, but Arthur was already turning away. Gwaine was immediately back on his point – a dog with a bone, so to speak.

“That is no excuse, you’re perfectly capable of pulling – you’ve got that elfin-hipster look going for you, you’re some kind of film student prodigy, you’re good for a laugh...”

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m not exactly smooth, Gwaine, I’m horrible at flirting. Besides, I don’t like clubbing and I hate dating apps, where am I even supposed to meet anyone?”

Gwaine throws out an expansive hand.

“The world is your dating app, my friend, you just have to spot the opportunity.”

Merlin snorted.

“You’re like Buddha for horny people.”

“And proud of it.” Gwaine grinned and leaned forward. “I bet I can get you someone to fuck in this very coffee shop.”

Merlin blushed, his gaze skating against his will over to Arthur, who was turned away and seemed to be dedicating all his concentration to stacking cups. Merlin noted with concern that he the back of his neck looked rather red, he hoped Arthur wasn’t getting sick.

“I don’t need you to-”

“No, Merlin,” Gwaine held up a hand “I insist. In fact, here’s what we’ll do; you are going to shag the brains out of the next guy to come through that door, no excuses.”

Merlin spluttered, sitting up straight in his seat.

“That’s ridiculous.”

Gwaine cocked his head and folded his arms over his chest.

“Why? Too scared?”

“No,” Merlin growled.

“Come on then, I dare you. In fact, I double dog dare you.”

Merlin clenched his jaw. Gwaine couldn’t get him like this, not again, not anymore, he was better than this, he was an adult –

“Ok, ok, fine. The next guy that walks in –” Merlin was interrupted by a clattering from behind the counter and looked over just in time to see the Staff Only door swinging shut, no Arthur in sight.

“That’s weird.” Merlin frowned. Gwaine didn’t even glance over.

Gwen, the coffee shop’s manager and a good friend of Merlin’s, poked her head out from the door with a frown.

“Is everything ok out here? Arthur just ran through like he was fleeing a crime scene.”

Merlin hunched down so his shoulders were nearly at his ears.

“Um, no crimes that I’ve seen. Unless you count Gwaine pimping me out to anyone who walks in.”

Gwen, unhelpfully, just laughed and ducked away again, leaving Merlin to his fate. Merlin scowled and refocused on Gwaine, who was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“If they look old or creepy I’m not doing it.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Gwaine said confidently, even as the door at the front jingled. Their heads both snapped around and Merlin stopped in surprise at the sight of a familiar face.

“Percy?” Gwaine squawked, looking unusually disappointed to see his handsome, loving boyfriend.

Merlin snorted, all tension draining away.

“I’m not banging your boyfriend, mate, bet’s off.”

“That’s not…” Gwaine seemed uncharacteristically lost for words so Merlin turned his attention to the behemoth of a man making their way over to them.

“Hey, Percy, how’s it going?” Merlin shoved a chair out for Percy with his foot. Before Percy could answer, the front door banged open again.

Arthur was there, panting and red-faced, bracing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His apron was askew and his hair was more dishevelled than Merlin had ever seen it. It definitely wasn’t a bad look. Still gasping, Arthur looked up, eyes immediately zeroing in on Percy standing by Merlin and Gwaine’s table. Something like dismay crossed his face. Merlin guessed that he was unnecessarily worried that Percy would complain to Gwen about being left waiting. As Arthur straightened though, he didn’t seem in a rush to resume is station, but rather more interested in drilling a hole into Percy’s head with his eyes.

Frowning, Merlin grabbed Percy’s wrist and tugged him into the empty chair. A muscle flickered in Arthur's jaw and he turned away with a huff.

“I’ll get you a drink, Perce, I want to see what’s up with Arthur.”

Without waiting for a reply, Merlin wove his way to the front, making it just as Arthur slipped behind the counter and started fixing his apron.

“You ok?” Merlin frowned when Arthur refused to meet his eyes.

“Fine…” Arthur mumbled almost to himself, “I just ran around the block…the alleyway was closed so I had to jump a couple fences…nearly ran into an old lady.”

“Why? Were you checking on your car or something?” Merlin cocked his head.

Arthur hesitated for second. “Yeah, exactly. I had to check on my car.”

Merlin thought he remembered Arthur saying he walked to work, but didn’t ask. He tried to get Arthur to explain why he had had to run out at that very second, but it didn’t do him any good. He barely got another syllable out of Arthur as he made Percy’s drink and Merlin ended up heading back to his table quicker and more discontented he ever had before.

Merlin slumped into his chair and barely paid attention to Percy’s diatribe on people not wiping down machines in the gym. His eyes kept shooting over to Arthur, who seemed to be sulking behind the counter, serving the trickle of customers unsmilingly and impatiently. Absentmindedly, Merlin reflected that if it weren’t for Percy, Merlin would probably be over there right now, trying and failing to get Arthur into bed. The thought made his heart beat in his ears and his stomach twist.

“-you listening? Merlin!” Gwaine waved a hand in front of Merlin’s face and he jolted back to reality.

“What was that? Sorry, got distracted.”

“I see that.” Gwaine’s complacency seemed to have returned in full force and Merlin narrowed his eyes. “I was just saying that we’re heading out, I’m going back to Percy’s to ‘study’.”

He actually did the air quotes and Merlin had to laugh. Percy just shook his head indulgently. Gwaine stood, slinging his bag over one shoulder and shooting a glance to the front of the shop. He leaned over Merlin and spoke in a quieter voice than he had managed until that point.

“For the sake of all our sanities, put Arthur out of his misery and ask him out. I’m going to pull my hair out if I have to deal with any more pining and if the hair goes, your life is forfeit.”

Merlin turned an immediate, bright red.

“I-I can’t ask out Arthur, I don’t even know if he’s single or likes guys or-”

“God, how you ever got laid before I came along is beyond me. Trust me, go talk to Arthur and everything will work out, alright?”

Merlin wanted to object, he could think of seventeen reasons off the top of his head why he should object, but he didn’t. In the end, he just really, really wanted to go out with Arthur and suddenly, in a moment of madness, it seemed worth risking everything –his friendship, his favourite coffee shop, his dignity – just for the chance that it could become a reality. Seeing the look on Merlin’s face, Gwaine grinned, linked hands with Percy and started leading him to the door. Percy mouthed “good luck” and ruffled Merlin’s hair as he passed, impervious to Merlin’s attempts to bat him away.

When the door swung shut behind them, Merlin took a deep breath and stood. He gathered up the three empty coffee cups from the table and took a few lurching steps towards Arthur. When he looked up he found Arthur staring after Percy and Gwaine, something akin to shock on his face. It made Merlin’s heart stutter. Maybe he liked Gwaine? Or Percy? Or didn’t like guys holding hands? Or-

But then Merlin was at the counter, setting the mugs down with a louder clatter than he had intended. Arthur’s head whipped around and he was staring at Merlin as if he had dropped from the sky.

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed a few times, plush pink lips forming and abandoning words. He was just standing there with those clear blue eyes, perfect jaw working and fine brow furrowed. Merlin pinched his own thigh, screwed up all his courage and took a breath.

“Date me!”

They both froze. It took Merlin a few seconds to realise that he hadn’t spoken and another few to realise that Arthur had. He blinked.

“What?”

“Uh, I mean…” Arthur swallowed “A date. Would you go? With me, that is.”

Merlin made an undignified choking sound.

“Uh, yeah. Yes. I would. Thanks. Yes. Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment, as if expecting the other to run away or call it a joke. Slowly, uncertainly, Merlin smiled. That seemed to be all Arthur needed. He snagged Merlin by the front of his shirt and hauled him forward, pressing his lips to Merlin’s as if kissing him over the countertop were his job and the coffee was just a side project.

Merlin was responding almost before he registered what had happened. The lips against his were soft and insistent and warm. He tilted his head to the side, Arthur’s tongue met his and it was like everything inside him liquefied. He hummed his happiness into the kiss and felt Arthur’s lips curl into a smile. He could _feel_ his smile, wasn’t that just lovely? Arthur’s hair was between his fingers because Merlin had a hand at the back of his head to keep him close, even though Arthur didn't seem to need the encouragement. He was stroking up and down Merlin’s neck, leaving tingling trails in his wake. It was proprietorial and grounding and Merlin wanted to wrap himself up in it, keep those cool hands and that warm mouth on him forever.

Merlin would have cheerfully stayed with the counter digging into his stomach and his neck twisted at an awkward angle until closing. Unfortunately, the rest of the world didn’t seem to be on board with that plan. A pointed cough broke the spell and they flew apart sharply.

A middle-aged man looked on disapprovingly and Arthur cleared his throat, desperately smoothing down his hair with one hand but still looking thoroughly kissed and kissable.

“Hello, sir, how can I help you?”

The man gave his order and Merlin started backing away, touching his mouth in a mixture of delight and disbelief. He probably would have dreamily wandered out the front door, but Arthur wasn’t done with him yet. He lunged over the counter and wrapped a hand around Merlin’s wrist to pull him back.

"I don’t have your number, idiot.”

“Oh, right” Merlin grinned dopily. Arthur shook his head, cheeks pink and eyes dancing.

“Sit down, my shift ends in fifteen.”

“Ok,” Merlin nodded so enthusiastically it took conscious effort to stop. Arthur beamed at him, stole a quick glance at the customer who was irritably counting out change and darted a quick kiss to Merlin’s cheek. He sprang away and over to the espresso machine with the grace of an athlete and Merlin wanted to drag him right back. Instead, he bumbled his way to a chair and sank into it with a sigh. He didn’t pretend he wasn’t staring at Arthur, he didn’t miss the soft, hot looks Arthur sent him at least every minute, and he didn’t stop his imagination from running away in a dozen different Arthur-related directions.

If Gwaine thought a pining Merlin was annoying, he hadn’t seen anything yet.


End file.
